


Data Mining, Day 48

by DevBasaa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Consequences, Diary/Journal, Dubious Consent, HYDRA Trash Party, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevBasaa/pseuds/DevBasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data mining old HYDRA paperwork reveals an unexpected story.  </p><p><b>HEED WARNINGS.</b><br/>This is not my usual thing.  And this is not your typical non-con/dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data Mining, Day 48

**\---TIME STAMPED/FILED: May 23rd, 2014**  
 _Hydra infiltration data collection_

~~From the personal documents of Agent Matthew Harper, SHIELD, retired 1994 (b. 1929 – d. 2003)~~

 

_March 12th, 1973_

I don’t know why I’m writing this down. I probably shouldn’t. Maybe it’s because I feel guilty or I want to have some record because it already seems like it couldn’t have happened. I’ll probably burn this the moment I finish writing it.

Or maybe I’ll keep it around to periodically re-read it and have a good jerk-off.

It happened about two years ago.

SHEILD recruited me for my ability to analyze and break down data. It’s good work. But joining HYDRA had everything to do with power. It impressed me. And thrilled me, to be part of a secret society. I didn’t go to Yale, but I’d heard about [Skull and Bones](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skull_and_Bones). HYDRA was as close as I’d get. In one meeting, they’d be talking about supporting an attack on [Camp Holloway](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Attack_on_Camp_Holloway) and within the week, I would be watching it reported on the 6 o’clock news, though credited to the Viet-Cong. How is that not impressive? When I mildly suggested the assassination of a major, private funder of the anti-war movement, they took the idea and ran with it.

They used him for my idea, the soldier. The Asset. They’d pulled him out of the deep freeze and next thing I know, my off-handed comment was being broadcast by Walter Cronkite. Though not as an assassination, but as a natural death. Yet I knew that wasn’t how it happened. He had done it, somehow. So he fascinated me, too.

Like I said, it happened maybe two years ago. I knew he’d returned from a mission and they were prepping him for another deep freeze. It was a late and I shouldn’t have been anywhere near that lab, but I wanted to see him, the specialized weapon designed by the Russian wing of HYDRA. Only he wasn’t just a weapon. I mean, I only thought of him as a weapon until I walked into the lab and saw him on the exam table, lying on his back, his legs and arms loosely restrained. They’d started the process to put him under, so he’d been drugged. Yet they still restrained him. That tells you something.

He was naked. I’d never seen a body like that. All muscle and sinew and yet this metal arm. I approached him. I don’t think he had any idea I stood there, staring. And the thing is, I’ve always been curious. I could never tell my wife or do anything about it, but I’d always wondered what it’d be like to touch another man’s dick, to make it hard. And I’d never seen an uncircumcised one before. I suppose it makes sense, this Russian whatever, created during the time of Nazis would be uncircumcised. But who thinks about that until you’re looking at it?

So I touched him. At first, I was just curious, but then I started thinking maybe I was doing him a favor. Like, how often did this man—since I saw him as a man now—ever get off? Everyone should get off. So I slowly started stroking him. I loved the feel of how his foreskin moved with my hand, smooth, kinda soft. Until he got hard and then it was like steel, a rod in my hand. And he moaned, deep yet throaty. God, that sound. It made me so hard, like I’d never felt before.

So I stroked him more, harder, and he mumbled something, I figured in Russian. But then, here’s the kicker. I swear he spoke an American name. I couldn’t quite catch it and I certainly wasn’t about to ask him to repeat it, but that’s what it sounded like. He never opened his eyes and he didn’t fight his bonds. Not yet, anyway. And I just couldn’t seem to stop. It was like every fantasy I’d ever had was available for me to explore. So, without thinking too much about it, I leaned over and sucked his cock. He squirmed a bit at that, but I figured he was just liking it. I liked it. I’d jerked off to a few daydreams about kneeling before my frat brother, Jamie, and sucking his cock because he was so handsome and everyone loved him and, I don’t know, I used to think about it a lot. So I thought about Jamie and I got really into this blow job when I realized, this was my only chance. I could fuck this guy. One time, that would be it. Then I could forget these silly fantasies and just be with my wife and all would be good.

I stopped long enough to find a lubricant. It’d been a joke at the time, but one of the frat brothers had this film and I saw the guy use Vaseline. The other guys were making fun and talking about how gross it was, but I filed that information for later.

I don’t know what I grabbed, some ointment in the lab, but I figured it would work. So that’s what I was doing, getting ready. My fingers inside him, sucking his cock, kinda lost in the moment when I heard, “Whatch’a doing, Harper?”

I thought my heart would stop. The soldier was moaning. Maybe I didn’t close the door. I don’t even know. I was terrified. I turned to see Big Bob Jacobs standing close by. He had this huge grin on his face. I figured he was about to hit me.

But instead he said, “Not a bad idea. Don’t know why I didn’t think of it first. Bet he’s not even fighting you back, yeah?”

I didn’t say anything. Though I think I nodded. Then I watched in shock and maybe a little horror as Jacobs walked around the table until he stood at the soldier’s head. He unlatched his belt, dropped his pants to his thighs and then grabbed the soldier by the hair. The soldier grimaced, fighting some, but I think Jacobs had him pretty tight. The table was the right height for it so Jacobs shoved his considerable dick into the soldier’s mouth and started thrusting. I hadn’t moved; I was frozen watching this. Jacobs worked for HYDRA only, not SHIELD, and pulled some weight with them, too. Who would expect to see their superiors like this?

Jacobs’ grin never faltered. He said, “He’s been trained his whole existence to take orders, so let’s try this one. Suck my cock!”

I still hadn’t moved, but I think I was still holding the soldier’s dick in my hand. I said, “I thought he only speaks Russian.”

But Jacobs said, “He’s knows a lot more than you’d ever guess.”

And the thing is, he did it. Jacobs wasn’t thrusting into him anymore. The soldier, like a queer, started sucking Jacobs’ dick and doing a pretty good job by the look on Jacobs’ face. He even used his tongue which sent this envious thrill down my spine.

Then Jacobs waved at me. “Get up there, fuck him. If he moans, it’ll feel really good up here.”

I’ll be honest. I was terrified. This had gone from some stupid, crazy move on my part to something else entirely, but I guess I was good at taking orders too. I climbed up on the exam table and fumbled with opening my pants. I pulled the soldier’s legs over my thighs and then I was doing it, pushing into him and my hips were jerking into a tightness that nearly made me come instantly.

For a second, I worried I’d pass out and wouldn’t that be a disaster. But, you have to know how good it felt inside him. I tried to block out Jacobs and the noises he was making. I thought about Jamie and how hot he would have been lying before me, taking my dick in him. Yet I also thought about this soldier. He wasn’t fighting me, but he wasn’t completely still either. I wanted him to like it; I wanted him to feel good if I was taking my pleasure with him anyway. So I started stroking him again, thrusting into him. He must have moaned because I heard Jacobs say, “That’s nice, nice...” in his long, drawled speech.

Then I heard someone new shout, “I’m getting in on this!”

I watched as Jacobs turned the soldier’s head to the other side of the table and a man I didn’t know had pulled his dick out and dangled it before the soldier’s mouth.

I saw a hesitation, the soldier turning his head away, but then Jacobs said, “Do it” and the soldier was sucking on this man’s dick with the same enthusiasm he’d given Jacobs. I slow my thrusts and watched, enthralled, horrified—I wasn’t sure which. I remember thinking that his lips looked pretty around a cock and the way his hair, longish and dark, clung to his face, damp with sweat made him look beautiful.

I couldn’t help it; I came with a hard thrust, holding onto his thighs for dear life.

I thought it was over then. I thought it would end there. We’d leave, they’d put him in the fridge and no one would ever know this happened.

But in my post orgasmic haze, I didn’t realize we’d gathered a crowd.

I climbed down from the table, unsteady, stunned and a little confused. This had been some fantasy I’d never acted on before, being with a man like this. I’d felt ashamed by it and afraid of it. Yet these men, four more, with their hands over their crotch, rubbing until the three of us got out of their way, were lining up to take part in this orgy.

Because that’s what it’d become.

Loosening the restraints, two men—another I didn’t know and Barkley from research—turned the soldier over until he was on elbows and knees. I tried to speak up, tell them to be careful. It sounded so stupid at the time, considering they’d just watched me come inside this man. But they were being rougher than I’d meant and I did try to stop it.

But, of course, no one was listening to me by then.

Barkley always seemed so straight laced, a real pencil pusher. However, I had the feeling he’d done this before. He kneeled behind the soldier, took him by the hips and shoved himself in.

The soldier hissed. I thought maybe from pain, but the erection I’d created when the whole deal started hadn’t flagged. Maybe the pain was good, I don’t know. Though I’d started all this as some kind of stupid justification of a favor, I felt badly for him. And yet I watched as he pushed back against Barkley’s cock and rode it, shifting his hips and taking each thrust.

It was the most erotic thing I’d ever seen and I remember just standing there, watching, breathing hard like it was me doing him again.

Then I saw him open his eyes. I think that was the first time. They looked glazed and unfocused, but his lips were parted and he’d dart his tongue along the edge of them and then moan. I loved the sound of his moan.

“Yeah, take it, you Russian whore.”

This other man took him by the chin and then had him sucking a cock again. He looked so good, so hot. I wondered then, if like Barkley, he’d done this before. The other two men who showed up seemed to just be enjoying the show, stroking their dicks, standing back and watching.

I was hard again, too.

Barkley started thrusting more, faster, and the soldier would stop sucking cock long enough to groan or gasp and arch his back before one of the other men would grab his chin and shove his dick between his red, swollen lips again.

It was then that I noticed the soldier fighting the restraints, jerking his right arm. But he didn’t stop sucking and at first I thought that he was still following orders, Jacobs’ original order to suck cock.

Then I realized he wanted to touch himself.

I couldn’t release the restraint. I didn’t dare. I’d heard enough about his power and strength to know that even though he seemed docile, he wasn’t.

So, a little nervous and a lot excited, I came back to the table, spit in my hand, and grabbed his dick. God, he was still so hard, true steel beneath my fingers. I think I’ll never forget the feel of it. I stroked him, hard, fast. He moaned around the man’s dick and thrust back against Barkley’s cock. Barkley could barely hold on to his hips. Then the soldier was coming. His cock twitched in my hand and I loved how that felt and I loved that I could at least have made him come. He shot all over the exam table.

Barkley came then, too, yelling pretty loud, and then falling over the soldier’s back. They both collapsed forward. I let go before I could hurt him.

I don’t think the soldier liked having Barkley laying over him because he immediately tried to twist away. Barkley shifted and let him, but then the soldier's arms were caught above his head, tangled in the restraints.

It became oddly quiet, except for heaving breathing. One of the jerkers hadn’t come, but he’d stopped pulling. I thought maybe he felt guilty. Or maybe I was just projecting.

Barkley had this crazy look on his face and said, “How about a little kiss for good measure, my pretty whore.”

Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the soldier’s mouth. I looked away. Of all the things I watched and didn’t look away from, this I did. But then Barkley let out this horrific scream and I turned back to see him trying to pull away, but he couldn’t because the soldier had him in his teeth.

I swear my heart stopped for the second time.

Someone grabbed the soldier’s head and, without any further fight, he released Barkley. Barkley sat back, straddling the soldier’s chest. He had his hand over his mouth, blood dripping from his chin, his eyes wide with shock. And fear. God, we all had to have been terrified at that moment. The man who had the soldier’s head then yelped and jumped back as the soldier spit blood into this face.

I felt sick. Not from the blood, but what I’d started. I’d never meant for it to be this way. I really hadn’t.

The soldier had his eyes closed again, like the effort to keep them open was too much. And then I heard the worst voice imaginable.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?”

Major Kantor. The head of the Winter Soldier program. As cold and ruthless a man as I’d ever met. One of the highest members of HYDRA. I doubt that man ever had an erection in his life.

Everyone scrambled away. Barkley fell, dick still out, as he fumbled down from the table. Jacobs had his dick in his hand again and so did the other men. Only myself and one of jerkers had bothered to close our pants.

I looked at the solider. The restraints were twisted as he lay lax on the table, on his back again, covered in jizz. The look on Kantor’s face was one of complete horror and anger and if he’d pulled out his gun right then and started taking us all out, it wouldn’t have surprised me.

It’s all a blur after that. I got demoted. They couldn’t lose me in HYDRA, I knew too much already. But for months, I feared I’d go to work one day and just be dead the next. Actually, honestly, I still fear this. Because, the thing is, I haven’t seen Barkley since. Or the last man—I never learned his name—who had his dick in the soldier’s mouth. They have both disappeared and I’m too afraid to investigate what happened. Like me, Jacobs got demoted. I see his name around sometimes.

Beyond that, you wouldn’t have known it ever happened. There was no memo, no warnings. I haven’t been back to another insider meeting and if HYDRA does anything that impacts the world, I learn about it after the fact like everybody else. I know I deserve that.

The Winter Soldier project has continued on, I’m sure, but I guess I’m just assuming that. My clearance is for shit now.

Yet none of what happened ever scared me away from touching my dick and thinking about men. Only, I don’t think about Jamie anymore. When I can, when I’m alone, I close my eyes and think about how beautiful and awful it was as the soldier came in my hand. How he moaned so deep and arched his back as he came. I think about it a lot.

I know I’ll never see him again. But, I swear, I think I love him.

 


End file.
